


A Broken Weapon

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between last movie scene and the second after-credits scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my dear friend [BlackRook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook) for the careful editing.

He is just a broken gun.  
He wakes up under a low bridge over the some dirty gully. The metal hand is so heavy, why he didn’t notice it before? Because he was just a gun. Debris of memories fills his head, and the puzzle does not want to be solved. 

_“”Til the end of the line.”_  
He never could imagine where and when the line should have ended. Not now, not here. His right hand is broken and needs to be fixed somehow. He needs some time to repair something within. To gather the spare parts of himself. But he does not know who he is. _What_ he is. Now he is weapon without owner. The owner used to care about his weapon. Clear, polish, repair, recharge. Аim, shoot. No one cares about him how, no one will wipe him. He could start over on his own. At some point he feels himself extremely wrong and after a while he’s realized that he is just dreadfully hungry. His body remembers its humanity slowly. 

_“Lucky Bucky!”_  
One more little fragment of the past. He is still lucky all at once. He’s found an empty house where no one should be killed. That’s new. There are just water, some food and TV. No doctors, no personal fridge. Here he probably can made some repairs on the go. 

_“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. - You are my mission!”_  
His mission is incomplete. Is it? But he is a gun, he has to shoot the targets. Captain America was his last one. 

“Steve Rogers can’t be your mission” - the voice whispers from somewhere inside. The voice of a new master. The new master can give his weapon a new goal. And now the weapon finds out a name of his owner.

_“Bucky.”_

But the gun needs to know more about his master to acquire the targets. His master is a man of the past and thanks to TV news the weapon discovers the place where it could find him. Captain America museum exhibit has just reopened after the robbery. Bucky shall show his gun who is to be shot.

Red-haired woman with suddenly well-known face glimpses on the edge of the consciousness. 

Later.


End file.
